Blue Eyes
by PandaMonium1218
Summary: Darkness can not drive out Darkness only light can do that. Hate can not drive out hate, only Love can do that. But what about destiny? Denial cant change that, no matter how much you want it to. M for Language
1. Glare Off

**Heyyy ;D yeah i know what your thinking, why is this crazy ass bitch uploading ANOTHER story? well, its call a INSPERATION i was reading fics and i saw one for Paul ( 3 ) and a OC so.. thus Blue Eyes was born! Okay so... the main Girl ^-^ is me! (yes i know i cant help it i love Paul, you cant say he isnt muddafucking awsome!) And she is 15 1/2 while Paul is 18 Gary is 18 so is Ash and Misty, May is 17 so is Drew, Zoey is 16 and so is Kenny. yup thoes are the characters.. for now! ;3**

* * *

><p>She sat crosslegged on the buss stop, her brown hair gentaly hitting her face. She looks down at her atire, a no sleve black turtleneack, with a black skirt than ends mid thigh and black socks that ends a little under the skirt, then knee high boots, that are neon pink black and white, then her neon pink sleveless jacket with a black studed belt conecting each side, with a fur hood, black fingerless gloves, and a hat that has pokeballs on each side than stripes around the balls and a neon pink fill. She glanced over to her luggage, a few bags having all her important things in, such as; cothing; laptop and charger; cellphone and charger and such. Her ice blue eyes grow wide with exitement when she see the bus to the Lake Of Rage Advanced Poke'mon HighSchool pulls up to the curb, entering her own little bubble of life. She sucures her sash(instead of useing a belt, she puts it around her sholder also conecting to her backpack down to my waist), that holds her 2 pokeballs, She would have brought her other 4 but, an old friend who goes to LRHS told her to only bring her closest friends because shes going to catch alot of new pokemon. She grins, remembering her friend from Pallet town, he was always... a little off, but thats what make him special she guesses! She stop her walk down memory lane for a while to walk onto the bus. The eager 16 year old brunett steps ontho the yellow bus adn her smile falters, she dosent recodnize her friend, <em>where could he be?<em> she thinks _Well,_ _ he could have changed more than i thought..._ as she comes to this newfound conclusion, the voice of the tempermental bus driver brings her out of her thoughts.

" are you gunna sit down or what?" he bellows,_ atleast i think its a he..._ she shakes the thought away and jumps into the first empty seat she sees, but it turns out, its not an empty seat.

~`~Paul's Point of View~`~

I'm sitting in my seat, minding my own buisness, and this smiley girl _anoyingly smiliey_ i think, comes along.

"_what_ do you think your doing? I ask, showing no mercy in my voice.

"wha-" her head spins around and a look of pure shock on her face, i smirk makes its way on to my face, her face is priceless " holy flying sugarplums! im sorry I didn't see you sitting there! In that dark corner of yours..." she examins me and my 'corner' as she calls it " im Amanda Pinewood, and you are?"

"none of your buisness" i state simply, and boy, if looks could kill, ide be long dead.

"YOU! Your so mean! GO SULK IN YOUR CORNER! oh wait! go sulk in your EMO GUY corner!" She smiles triumphantly, and i can't stop myself from notice how shes quite atractive (in a not totaly anoying way) when she smiles.

"my emo guy corner? nice way to make friends, calling me emo." her proud expresion fades into sadness.

"oh bejeberz! im sorry! i feel so bad c'mon, get out of that corner!" she then repetidly tugs on my dark blue jacket, her soft brown hair whiping me in the face. I sigh, and i look up to her for the first time and she stops pulling, and loooks into my eyes as i do to her. _woah_ i think, there a odd color, blue i supose but not the normal sky blue, more like a ice blue, like white, and I instantly feel embarrsied of my dull, colorless eyes.

"holy sugurplums! Your eyes... so pretty!" she says moving my purple hair from infront of my eyes, and i swat her hand away, she looks back to me with a sad expression on her face. "whats wrong?". I look up to her eyes, _not a good idea_ i sigh, if Blue Eyes wanted to ide bet she could mezmerize even the crulest of people into cuddiling a puppy.

"nothing holy crap, calm down" i say in my ushual calm tone, greatfull that my voice didnt crack.

"so?" Blue Eyes asks with a questioining expression on her face.

"what?" i ask, shes looking at me with thoes eyes "argh what do you want now?"

Her eyes narrow into slits, "your _name_ smartness, i told you mine, you tell me yours, thats how introduceing works oh wise one." I almost smile, i never would have though Blue Eyes as one for sarcasm, but it does suite her well.

"Paul, oh bitchy one, now leave me alone Blue Eyes" I order useing the nickname ive given her in my head.

Blue Eyes tilts her head on an angle, showing her confusion "Blue Eyes?" she asks.

"your eyes," explain guestureing tawrds her head. "there blue"

"oh!" she smiles, "yeap!" she then giggles a soft and kind giggle, then she starts up a convorsation about where i used to live, and for the remandor of the ride, she questions me about my life, and oddly enough, i find myself asking questions back.

* * *

><p>During our conversation, the buss stops, and everyone begins to file out, "im guessing the ride is over..." i state, slightly upset, i was enjoying out convorsation.<p>

"yeap, help me find me friend? the one i told you about? he told me to meet him in the mess hall buti dont know where it is" she says while smiling shepishly, and I can't help but smile back, but i qickly change it to a smirk.

"your I.Q to low to read a map huh? I guess i can help someone as stupid as you." Her only responce is a glare, suprisingly its just as evil as mine. "come on Blue lets go find your friend."

She smiles, " Okay! He has brown hair and green eye and-" i sigh and hold my hand up.

"you told me atleast 7 times Blue, so shut up alreddy so we can find him." even more suprisingly she does. we walk for a few more moments in scilence, not an akward silence, but a confortable silence, on i didnt think a girl like Blue Eyes could comprehend, let alone enforce. When we arive at the mess hall, i walk her over to a table in the middle of the room to get a better look at the forming crowd. "do you see him?" i ask, silently hopeing she doesent so she can stay with me a little longer. And my wishes are answered.

"no..." she says with sadness obvious in her voice and her eyes _dont look into thes __evil__ things_ i remind myslef, i will_ not _holding any cute puppys anytime soon.

"AMANDA! THERE YOU ARE!" an anoying voice screaches, and my compantion turns her head to the origin of the voice and a smile spreads across her face, as The one, the only anoying as hell Gary Oak comes walking over.

"hey little girl, how you been?" he asks, hugging Blue Eyes, and i feel my temper flare at seeing his man-whore hands on her. Oak looks over to me, actualy noticeing me for the first time in out little group. "why are you hear?" he asks not exatly meanly, just scepticly.

"oh sugar plums! sorry! Gary, this is Paul, Paul, This is Gary! the guy i told you about?" she introduces, with her evil eyes locked with mine.

"we've met" we say at the same time, and i scowl at the fact that me and _Oak_ could have thought the same thing.

"and you obviously dont like eachother..." she states, droping her head to look at her hands in her lap, and i move over to her side and put an arm around her sholder gentily and she looks up and smiles at me.

I look back into her eyes _damit_ "its okay, we just dont know eachother, im sure that if we" i swallow the insult growing in my vocal cords "_talk"_ i say trying not to vomit at the thought "we can become_ friends"_ i say with venom in my voice, but thankfuly, she dosent notice.

"realy? you'd do that for me Paul?" she smiles and i nod reluctanly and she looks to Gary who also nods. She pulls us into a rib-breaking hug and begins to jump, while me and Oak glare at eachother, mine much more glare-y-ish. "okay group hug over! Garryyyy? Help me find my room? " he nods and she hopps away and Oak turns to me.

"i don't know why she seems to like you, but shes like a sister to me, and I don't want her around you Everstone, so keep away from her, shes a good girl don't try and change that." and with that he jogs over in the direction Blue Eyes went. I sigh, why oh why, did she have to be _friends _with Oak, _well_ i though_ it could have been Pathetic i guess_.

* * *

><p><strong>So you like it? i hope so! now i would LOVE it if you would review! seriously, i LIVE off of reviews so FEED ME! Do you thing Paul was to OCC With the little coment he made to Amanda? ... i do.. a little...<strong>


	2. Death By Gary!

**yeash! to chapters in one day! well, im all alone today so i have no destractions and no life so.. DONT COMPLAIN! ;3**

* * *

><p>~`~Amanda's Point of View~`~<p>

Im running down to the Girl's Dorms with Gary hot on my trail, i can hear him laughing while he calls "Manda! Slow down!" i let out a laugh that causes peoples heads to turn, _so what? i know how to have fun jerkwads!_ and i flip them off. When we reach the Dorms I stop, so Gary can catch up.

When he does hes out of breath "wow.." puf puf puf "your still" puf puf puf "in shape huh?" i laugh at him while his stomach catches up with him. His hands are on his knees and hes bent over slouching, and it causes his black T-shirt to droop down and make him look fat, and of course i burst out laughing just to anoy him. "what? you think this is funny?" he laughes, and i nodd and he smirks and then befor i know what hit me, he pounces on me and hes tickeling me.

"G-gary! s-s-stop! or i-ill ahahhaah!" my thret is cut short by my uncontrolable laughter, and he probably wouldnt have stoped unless a girl with sholderlegnth brown hair spoke up.

"Gary, why are you tormenting this poor girl?" she asks with a eyebrow raised.

"May! This is my friend Amanda, the girl i told you about!" he says obviously exited.

"oh so your Amanda? Gary Always talks about you! OMG i feel like i know you alreddy! C'mon lets go find your room!" she smiles a heart warming smile.

Gary frowns, "oh c'mon May! your gunna steal my friend alredy? and i was gunna help her find her room!" he protest.

"oh phhs Gary!" May dismises his claim with the wave of a hand "you couldnt find you way out of a paper bag!" we both laugh together while Gary glares at May.

May links her arm with mine and we strut off to find my room, once were out of earshot of Gary, we burst out laughing "oh gosh Amanda did you see his face?" May says between laughs.

"you bet i did! ahahhah oh bejeberz May, this is the begining of a beautifull friendship!" she nodds and then when we reach a hallway she stops walking.

"okay what room are you in?" she asks.

"uhhhmmmm" i studder realizeing i didnt even cheack, so i do, after i locate the number of my room i look to my auburned hair friend "13, what about you?"

"13 okay so-" the last part of the puzzel fits into out mind and we grab hands and start jummping around together.

"okay girly-squeeky moment over" i laugh. "so wheres our room?" she smiles and drags me down the hall, and pushes me into a room with red EVERYWHERE. "woah.. thats alot of red..."

She just grins "yup! you can't beat red!"

I smile "i can work with this..." i grab my luggage and open the first one, pulling out a hat, jacket and boots, the same as my old ones, just red.

May, gasps "RED! SOO...BEAUTIFULL!" we both look at one and other, and laugh at May's out burst. As i throw my newfound red acsesories on we hear a knocking on the door, and May says "comeee inn!" in a sing song voice.

A pair of red-heads come bargeing in "hey May!" one with her hair up calls to my friend and notices me.

"Hello, Im Zoey Crimson, nice to meet you." the red head with short red hair introduses herself "and this is my friend Misty Water-Flower"

"Hi! Im Amanda PineWood!" i cherp.

"May, Drew and Ash are looking for you in the mess hall." Misty says.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum?" i ask, "Gary didnt tell me Ash was going hear!"

"you know Ash and Gary?" Misty says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, haha i saved her from death by tickeling curtasy of Gary Oak himself!" May states with her hands on her hips proudly like a superhero.

We all laugh together, then 2 boys come into the door. "come in!" i say sarcasticly, and the girls giggle.

"who are yo- AMANDA?" Ash says stupidly.

"nope! im a just a Cucumber!" i laugh.

"oh..." he says while frowning then Misty whips out a mallet and whacks Ash in the back of the head.

"no you idiot! it is her!" Misty screams.

"OH!" he grins "i missed you!" he screems as he pulls me into a hug.

"how do you guys know eachother?" a boy with green hair asks.

"you know i would devulge my life story to you but oh wait!" i stop midsentince " i dont know you!" they all laugh.

"Drew, Drew Hayden" he flips his hair with the flick of two fingers and winks at me "nice to meet you beautiful." he says slyly.

I turn bright red and then May saves me from haveing to reply "Cabbage head! LEAVE HER ALONE SHES TO GOOD FOR YOU!" she screeched.

We all cover our ears and laughat the to bickering back and forth.

"Well atleast im a better coordinator than you!" Drew growls at May. My ears perk up at the word _coordinator_.

"you guys are coordinators?" i ask happily.

May's eyes light up "yeah are you?" she asks expectantly.

"yeah! but i also battle!" i say just as happily as before.

"Show us somthing newbee" Drew says while flicking his hair_ again_.

I glare at him "fine! bring me to a stage!" i order with a finger pointed at him.

He laughs "okay some one little one" i glare at him and he walks out of the room and we all follow. As we arrive and a lage stage i run up to the stage and whip out my Poke'balls.

"Riolu! Pichu! Let It Shine!" i call out as my 2 Pokémon come out of there Poke'balls i kiss 2 fingers and make a peace sign with them " Pichu! Attract! then Wild Charge to electrify it!" the small mouse Pokémon does as it was comanded " Riolu! Brick Break the paralized hearts!" after the Emanation Pokémon shadders the hearts, it leaves a beautiful shining dust in the air while the group of onlookers 'ohh'ed and 'ahh'ed "now Riolu! Sunny Day to brighten this up!" Riolu puts its hands together and opens them to expose a sunny day and when he does, the light from that, lets it shine on the glitter and rainbow colors eminate from it.

As i step down from the stage i walk over to a stuned Drew "hos that for a newbee huh Drew?" i say with a smirk.

"O..M..G... Manda! that was awsome!" May squeels. "You so have to teach me how to do that!" i laugh at her inthuseasm.

"oh but of course MAY" i emfasise her name makeing it obvious i have no intention of helping Drew.

"That was pretty cool Blue.." a bored voice says and i recodnize it as my purple haired friend.

"Paul! hi!" i wave him over.

"you know _Paul_?" Ash asks.

"yupp! hes relly nice!" i chirp. Everyone sweatdrops. "what?" i ask.

"Paul and nice in the same sentince is a new one to me." Misty says.

" nice to see you care ginger" Paul says as he arives, Misty's only responce is a glare.

"he is nice! you guys just dont know him! like when he was seven he-" im cut off by Paul's hand covering my mouth.

"a story for another time Blue..." he says with a growl. I narrow my eyes at him, and smirk befor i bite his hand.

"ah Blue what the fuck!" he screems.

"i could have warned you not to do that" Gary says as he approches. "no one knows Manda better than me." he smirks, as i smack him in the back of his head.

"oh really Gare-Bare?" i smirk at his old nickname while he scowls at evryones laughter.

"thanks Mandy, i dont know what i would do without you" he grumbles, as he drapes his arm around my sholders.

I then notice Paul sitting there silently growling, "awe Paulie! I'm sorry i hit you!" i slip out from underneath Gary's protective hoold and slip my hands around Pauls waits and hug him.

~`~Paul's Point of View~`~

Her hands slid around my waits and she hugged me firmly, and I feel blood rush to my cheaks. As I work to fight it down the group begins to snicker and i glare as Blue's head turns to them and tilts to the side.

"whats so funny?" they continue to laugh softly "what hes warm!" she states as she sunggles up to me, in turn grinding on my pelvis, and i feel blood rush to a place that _isnt my face_, and i start to squrm unconfotably, _my pants just got a little to tight_ I think.

Drew notices my discomfort and tryes to lure Blue off of me. "hey Amanda, you really impressed me with that brick break it was really strong, when did your Riolu learn it?"

It worked to, "oh! a few weeks ago!" she realeses me from her hold "what pokemon do you have Cabbage head?" at that May and Blue burst into uncontrolable laughter at Drew's scowl. I know i should save him like he saved me but ill save it for a more important situation.

" I have with me my Roselia, Masquerain, Flygon, Absolo, and Butterfree" he says cockily.

Even with Drew's snide aditude, Blue's eyes light up over one of the Pokémon. "oh my gosh! You have a Flygon?" she screeches, to which he flicks his hair and winks at her, to wich I glare.

"yes beautiful lady i do? Would you like to see it?" he asks laying the charm on thick.

"okay!" she nodds enthusiaticly.

"but first," her expression falls.

"you have to tell me who you know Ash and Gary" he says triumphantly.

"fine, "she sighs "its not that good of a story, when i was youger i was born in TwinLeaf Town, Shinnoh, but things happened..." she looks away "and i moved to Pallet Town Kanto! where i met, Gary and Ash!" she concludes.

"what kind of things?" Drew asks, Ash shakes his head no while Gary puts a flattened hand horozontaly to his neck signalying silence.

"n-nothing important! not c'mon, show me that Flygon!" her chipper aditude returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Like dont like? what the <em>blood<em> thing to much akwardness? i wanna make it as real as posible while still keeping poke'mon involved! R&R**


	3. Secrets, Walls, And SHOPPING!

**OMFG 3 chapters in ONE day? what drug am i on! (no i dont do that shit! bad shit!) but dammmnnnnn i mist be a magical unicorn or sumthin ;D**

* * *

><p>~`~Amanda's Point of view~`~<p>

Me and Drew are walking to his room so he can show me his Flygon, _im sooo exited!_ i though.

"Drew?" i ask, he looks at me looking for my question "whats with you and May? how come you guys fight alot?" i inocently ask, _im not stupid, but if i play dumb i find more things out!_

"what do you mean why? We dont like eachother, its simple as that!" he says calmly, to calmly.

"if you hate her so much, why do you always stare at her then?" i ask with large doe eyes and my head tilted, the picture of inocence.

"i-i uhm" hes caught off gard and looks at me smirking.

"you like her!" i squeel as we reach his room, he pushes me in throught the door he opened before my out burst.

"will you shut up?" he wispers urgently "yeah okay i do! big deal, forgert about it!"

"nahhh i think you need help!" i say happily as i sit on his bed, it has a green and blue pliad comforter.

"no i-" he starts to protests when i hold my hand up.

"im going to find out how much she likes you, and yes i know she likes you," i answer his unasked question " i know because when you winked at me" i make a disgusted face to wich he glares "she blew up at you" i state.

He pauses, then smiles, "thanks!" he then pulls me into a hug as a careing and loveing responce i slap the back of his head "thanks..." he grumbles.

"hey you should be happy! i just gave you a english lession!" he looks at me confused " the difference of how you said thanks- oh never mind..." i sigh_ don't try and teach the conceded ones..._

"uhm okay..oh! i gatta show you Flygon! " i nod, and he picks up a poke'ball out of a bowl of small poke'balls, he inlarges it then calls it out "Flygon!" the large green dragonfly pokemon comes out screaching its name "FLYGON! flyy"

"oh gosh! its bigger than i thought!" i giggle, _its so big!_, the large Pokémon is slowly makeing its way to me and when it does, it sniffs me, then i pet it, and in turn, it licks my hand and i let out a soft giggle.

"he seems to like you..." i turn to him his smile is soft, not a smirk, a smile.

I return it "you know you actualy seem like a human being when you smile you know" he laughs.

"yeah i guess but a smirk anoys May more" he replys, and i laugh.

"well, if you want her to murder you, keep doing what your doing but if you want her to fall in love with you, then stop being 'Dick Drew' and be 'Nice Drew' the one im talking to now, im not saying to be sweet cuz thats not you but be YOU not a jerk" i lecture him and by the end of it when i turn my head to him, his jaw is droped. "what?" i ask.

"you sounded smart! i thought you were and idiot!" he says, flabergasted.

I pretend to examin my nails "realy? why would you think that?" i ask, then turn to him with a smirk "im not stupid, people just assume i am, but dont tell anyone, i wanna see how long it takes for them to it figure out" i laugh.

"i wont tell the guys if you dont tell than about you helping me with May" he says cockily.

"wow! i SO didnt see that comeing!" i proclame with a laugh, to wich he joins in on.

* * *

><p>When we find the group, there in the girls lounge talking about who knows what.<p>

"hey guys! whatcha talking about?" i ask happily as i skip over, dragging Drew with me.

"nothing..." May says as she looks at mine and Drews hand, i drop it casualy or at least i try to.

"what were you to up to?" Misty asks inocently, but i know shes trying to get incriminateing evadince against me.

"OMG Flygon was so CUTE it was licking me and flying around in circles!" i jammer on and on.

"is that all?" Paul asks.

"yeah, what else would we talk about?" i ask inocently, bringing a finger to my lip and tilting my head as inocently as i can. Drew snorts and all eyes are on him, Paul and Gary are both standing at the same time and Paul pins Drew to a wall.

" _what did you do to her_?" he growls out, i look to Drew who i plead with my eyes, beging him to let me tell Paul to keep Drew's face in its current condition, Drew nodds franticly. I rush over to the two and grab Paul's hand and yank him from the wall, and drag him across the room out of hearing from the group.

"Paul what the hell was that?" i ask enraged.

"what did he do to you?" he snarls.

" Paul, your an _idiot_" i state matter of factly.

"what?" he ask completly shocked.

"Drew didnt do anything to me, i was giving him advice on girls, May actualy, so when you got defensive over me, he found it funny considering it had _nothing_ to do with me." i explain.

"..." his eyes are still narrowed "oh..." he says stupidly.

"you got protective over nothing Paul" i say as i lay my hand over his chest to calm him. I feel his heart rate incresing but i think nothing of it. He grumbles. "why did you get all protective?" i ask.

"erm if i let anything happen to you, Gary would kill me." he explains.

I gasp, _the nerve of Gary! im not somthing that needs protecting! im a human!_ I stomp over to the group "GARY MOTHERFUCKING OAK! GET YOU SCRAWNY WHITE ASS OVER HEAR!" i scream.

"what happened Manda?" Gary asks. i smack the side of his head.

"im not some little kid that needs big tough Gary Oak to protect me! i can take care of myself! Im not the same little kid you and Ash _left_ in pallet town okay! i grew up!" i then storm off to mine and May's room.

About 15 minutes later May knocks on the door "May sweetie, its your room two, you dont need to knock." i say.

"sorry, i just didnt want to get you mad at me too..." she wispers, with tears in her eyes and i jump up from my red confortder bed thats across the room from hers but right next to where shes standing, and pull her into my arms.

"oh sweetie! you didnt do anthting wrong! Gary just treats me like a child and i dont like it!" i say soothingly, she looks at me and smiles.

"we dont have classes until next week, do you want to have a sleepover tonight? it was Drew's idea!" she asks expectantly.

"sounds good! whos gunna come?" i ask, makeing a mental note toget enough food for the entire sleep over group.

"everyone! Misty, Zoey, Kenny, Ash,Gary,Drew, and if we can convince him, Paul!" _guys? well this is going to be.. exiteing to say the least._

it dawns on me "whos Kenny?".

"oh gosh you havent met Kenny, Zoey's boyfrined, yet! he comes late _every year_!" she says, iritibly.

"uhm okay?" i laugh " so thats nine?" i cheak.

"well, we can never get Paul to come, so probably 8..." she laughs "but Paul seems to like you," she winks and i laugh along with her "so you might be able to get him to come." i nodd and begin makeing a list of everything im going to need._so nine people, hmmmm.._ _what to have for dinner... i could cook blech.. or.. MC DONALDS! Mc Donalds it is!_

"okay May, i got my list, do you wanna come to the store with me?" i ask as i put on my floor legnth red jacket with a black fur hood and look down, its sleevlees so you can see my pale arms yet, it goes past the end of my skirt_ smart planing Amanda_.

"uhm actualy... Drew asked me to come over and help me pick a movie for tonight... i can cancel though!" she looks at me, silently hopeing i wont ask her to.

"no May! go play with Drewy! ill make Paul go with me! as long as you have Zoey to get Mc Donadls for tonight" she reddens at the nickname i gave Drew. I laugh and then open the door. As the door opens, Drew, Gary, and Paul fall in from the door frame.

"where you three listening?" i screech.

"told you not to evesdrop" Zoey says as she shakes her head "stupid boys"

"hey now Zoe not all guys are stupid" mystery voice says.

"Kenny!" Zoey lunges to a short boy with brown hair. "you finaly got hear!"

"dont strangle the boyfriend zoey! im good for more things that strangleing!" he laughs, then turns to me "who are you?"

"wow thats like the sixth time ive heard that today," i laugh " im Amanda, May's roommate, and old friend of Ash and the royal ass himself Gary motherfucking Oak" i glare at Gary.

"okay not going to ask! so whos room we spending the night in tonight?" Kenny asks.

"mine and Amanda's!" May cheers happily.

"yes so i have to go shoping fo some stuff and Paulie gets to come with me!" i say and Paul (who is still on the floor along with Ash and Gary) snaps his head up.

"im _not_ going shopping" he states.

"yes you are!" i drag him off of the floor and out of the door.

"why do _I_ have to go? why couldnt you take Gary?" Paul asks.

"do you want me to?" i look into his eyes.

"n-no" i smile and look away "god damn you and your puppy eyes!" he grumbles and i just laugh.

"oh shush!" i grab my list "okay, Drew and May have the movie, Zoey and proably Kenny, will get Mc Donalds, so we need to get the popcorn candy and soda!" i say exitedly.

He sighes. "this is going to be _fun_ isnt it?"

"you bet!" i say as i wink.

* * *

><p><strong>yup i finaly got Kenny in thier! gatta love kenny! well. you dont actualy, i couldnt care less about him.. anywho! review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Okay so, some of you _might_ have noticed that this is also a supernatural fic along with a romance, and you might have also noticed how Gary is alone.. how do thoes 2 things come together you may ask? well even if you didnt, ill tell you ;D now this is a contest, girl or guy i want you to PM me your answer_, _yes the winner_ (if your a girl [or if your a guy if you want]) _will be paired with Gary mutherfucking Oak!**

** The question: why is this a supernatural fic?**

** Hints: it has to do with the 3 lakes of shinnoh, almost drowning, and Amanda**

**Hows that for a hint? **

**(one more thing, if more than one person gives me the right answer or one that i find verry creative i will alos give them a part in my story!)**

**lml okay so, the deadline is _MARCH FIRST_**


End file.
